A New Life has Begun
by LoveShipper
Summary: The day Giselle, Robert and Morgan have been waiting for has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Enchanted so please don't sue. I do, however own Daniella. This is a sequel to " Miracles Happen"

Robert looked at the phone to see if he had really heard it ring for the tenth time that day. Giselle had been calling him every hour waiting him to pick up another of her cravings from the store on his way home from work.

Since Giselle became pregnant, it had been a rollercoaster each day. One minute she would be crying because she saw a sad commercial advertising a dad missing his family when he is away on a business trip. Then the next minute she was angry at him because he had forgotten to do the laundry when he came home.

There was also her weird craving s that made him have to get up at 1 and 2 in the morning to fulfill them. Her energy level had significantly dropped since third trimester as it should be.

Then again it wasn't all bad. As opposed to the first time when he was the only one who was totally enthralled with the tiny person growing inside his first wife while she treated Morgan as a parasite growing inside her, Giselle was totally in bliss.

After her pregnancy was discovered she read all the books she could find, when she saw the first ultrasound he literally had to drag her out of the office as she was staring at the photo with a look of rapture on her face and wasn't responding to his voice.

If he wasn't awaken by her request for snacks, it was that she had felt the baby move and wanted him to feel it and if he didn't respond immediately she would either poke him or kick him until he did.

Morgan was thrilled with the idea of having a younger sibling and wanted to be involved in the pregnancy as she possibly could. She requested her own copy of the ultrasound photo of her little brother or sister to put in her room and talked to the baby constantly in what she seemed to think of as private conversations.

Even though he was even enjoying the pregnancy too, he loved running his hands over his wife's growing belly, feeling his baby kick and talking to him or her, he was anxious to hold his son or daughter in his arms.

_Well hopefully it is soon_, Robert thought as he returned his attention to the computer screen to finish his work.

"Robert, it is Giselle. She says that she has been having the types of pain that the book describes so she called the hospital and they said for her to come right in. She asked Mrs. Baker to drive her to the hospital. She will meet you there and she asked me to remind you not to forget Morgan in your frantic rush to the hospital" Sam said in a rushed breath as she entered the office without knocking. She knew that Robert had been anxiously waiting for that call.

Robert became a human hurricane rushing around the office grabbing his coat and throwing it on backwards. He rushed out of the office but ten seconds later came back for the folders he needed for that night. After he sheepishly grabbed them with a quick "thank you" to Sam, he impatiently waited for the elevator that for some reason seemed to have slowed down to a snail's pace.

When it did arrive he ran into it and tapped his feet until it reached the garage, where he jumped into his car and peeled out of the garage, praying he didn't get caught by the police for speeding.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Robert rushed to the front desk with a struggling Morgan being dragged behind him trying to catch up with him on her shortened legs and breathing heavily he gasped " I am having a baby, I mean my wife is having a baby! I am looking for Giselle Philips"

Without even looking up the nurse pointed to the left of the desk. Robert rushed past the desk, then sheepishly rushed back as he had left poor Morgan at the front desk.

Morgan was kind of scared. She had always heard that people only go to the hospital because they were very sick. She didn't want Giselle or the baby to be sick; she loved Giselle like she was a mom since that is how she acted.

Giselle acted just like all the mothers she saw in the movies and stories, she was loving, caring, did fun things with her, listened to her and didn't treat like a baby.

As for the baby, she had been a little bit sad that her dad and Giselle had been trying to replace her and that when the baby was born they would love the baby more then her and forget she even existed. Both her dad and Giselle had both reassured her on many occasions that they would love both her and the baby the same and that they knew she would be a big help with her new brother or sister.

She was really excited for the baby to be born; she would finally have someone who looks up to her for advice and guidance. She would no longer be the baby of the family and have everyone treating like one.

Robert left the bewildered and slightly out of breath Morgan outside with his mom and ran inside. Giselle was sitting up in the hospital bed wearing a blue gown and was hooked up to all kinds of machines to keep track of both her and the baby.

"Robert honey, what is happening? I feel like I have a bad stomachache that comes and goes for almost the whole day. I was just sitting on the couch watching "Never been kissed" when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain that never went away." Giselle said in a rushed breath as she tried to overcome the horrible pain she was feeling.

Robert rushed to her side, grabbed her hand and helped her go through the breathing techniques they learned in class while cooing soothing words in between breaths. "Sweetheart, it is ok. It is just your body saying that it is time for the baby to join our family. Just breathe"

Hours later after a lot of deep breathing, only a few hours sleep in between contractions and even more surprising some choice words from Giselle about him never touching her again, how did women do this and how much she wished he would stop telling her to just breathe.

He had never heard such words from his sweet wife but he could see how this immense pain would alter her sweet temper. Even though he would never go through the pain she has to go through, he knew that it was intense that would make any sane person go crazy. It was really good that the women forget all about the pain after they see the precious face of their child.

"Ok Mrs. Phillips, I believe it is time to check you to see if this little munchkin is ready to meet us". Nurse Rodgers said as she prepared to check Giselle. After the checkup, she exclaimed in an excited voice. "Ok it seems like this little one is all ready to meet their mommy, daddy and big sister".

Both Robert and the nurse helped Giselle into a sitting position with her knees apart. The nurse called the doctor who seemed to be close to the room as he appeared what seemed like seconds later. He got his scrubs on and went to the bottom of the bed. Robert went to the foot of the bed and held Giselle's hand, which was being squeezed, to death by his wife but he couldn't care. He whispered encouragement into her ear and counted the number of punches into her ear. Giselle groaned, moaned and screamed as she pushed her baby into the world.

With a final moan she collapsed onto the bed, drained from exhaustion. After a moment of silence a infant's first cry was heard, loud, strong and totally informing everyone that she was not pleased about being forced from her warm, cozy bed into this cold world. "It is a girl" someone announced.

Robert started to cry he had another little princess to love. She seemed to be ok with ten toes and fingers and a full head of her mother's beautiful red chair. After he kissed his wife's forehead and lips in gratitude as she laughed, cried and trying to use all her strength to follow her daughter to the weighting station but failing.

"Where are they taking her" Giselle cried out when the nurses abstracted her view as they weighed, measured and footprinted the little girl, trying to sit up and get out of bed to see her daughter again.

"Don't worry sweetie they are just wrapping her up and doing some things to her to make sure she is healthy then they will bring her back to us to cuddle", he said while gently holding her down. She needed to retain whatever strength she had so she would have the energy to hold their baby girl close.

While Robert went to get Morgan so she could meet her little sister and who probably was anxious to hear about her mom and new baby sister and how they were doing. She had been out in the waiting room for the whole time with her family anxiously waiting for any sort of news about how things were going in the room. The nurse finally brought over a small pink bundle and put the little bundle in her arms.

Giselle looked lovenly at the tiny sleeping face of her daughter and gently stroked a finger down her tiny little fist peeking out of the blanket. Her daughter taking a catnap after her tiring journey. She softly hummed to her sleeping daughter. She looked up as she heard the door silently open and looked up to see her husband peek around the door with the rest of their family behind him.

She nodded her approval that they could come in. A rush of people came into the room with balloons, cards and stuff animals. Morgan came right up to the bed and gently climbed onto the bed.

"Morgan I want you to meet your new baby sister Daniella Nicole Phillips. Do you want to hold her?" Giselle asked and when she got a nod from the speechless girl she gently put the little bundle in her arms. Morgan just stared at the little person in her arms and then talked to her in a low tone welcoming her into the word and introducing herself. The rest of the family members gave Giselle a kiss on the forehead, shook Robert's hand and gave Morgan a kiss on the head as well as Ella and left the room to let the new family of four get better acquainted.


	3. Chapter 3

As he glanced down at the little munchkin in his arms, Robert couldn't help but sigh a happy sigh.

It had been six weeks since little miss Ella had come home from the hospital. He didn't know which one of his girls was happier about the newest family member. Morgan had practically floated on air and couldn't stop staring at the little pink clothed buddle in Giselle's arms and Giselle couldn't stop smiling and looking at her youngest daughter with love shinning in her eyes.

He himself was of course just as excited about the newest addition. He had to keep himself from driving the wheelchair into the wall as he was thinking about taking his babies home and how nice it would be to be in his own home and how much he couldn't wait to get some snuggle time with all his girls.

The last six weeks had been full of sleepless nights for both him and Giselle as Ella seemed to have her own schedule where she wanted to be fed every two hours. He felt bad when he felt his wife tiredly drag herself from their bed for a feeding but there was nothing he could do, Giselle wanted to feed their daughter the natural way. He did though get up to do diaper and cuddle duty as much as he could so he could say he did help out.

Even though Morgan complained about being woken up at night, she loved playing with his sister, tickling her under her chin and seeing her toothless grin and adorable cooing right back at her. His youngest smile could melt anyone's heart. Morgan also loved holding her sister and talking to her while Ella drooled all down her chin and babbled right back at her.

Giselle was over the moon, she was always singing sweet lullabies to Ella and Morgan and telling them both stories about then wonderful place she grew up in and the adventures she went on with Pip and the other forest animals. They both tried to separate their time between the two girls, so usually when Giselle was taking care of Ella he was spending time with Morgan and vice versa so that Morgan didn't feel left out.

Looking into his daughter's blue eyes as she stared back at him and drooled all over her new pink sleeper, he felt the love swell up in him. Ella looked like her mom with her red hair and blue eyes and sunny smile and personality so he knew that when both of his daughters were teenagers he was going to be the dad that was strict and quizzed every guy who came through the door because he knew that both girls were going to be heartbreakers when they were older.

All in all Robert's life was near perfect and he would change his life right now for anything.


End file.
